Fortnite
Fortnite is an online video game developed by Epic Games and released in 2017. It is available in three distinct game mode versions that otherwise share the same general gameplay and game engine: Fortnite: Save the World, a cooperative shooter-survival game for up to four players to fight off zombie-like creatures and defend objects with fortifications they can build; Fortnite Battle Royale, a free-to-play battle royale game where up to 100 players fight to be the last person standing; and Fortnite Creative, where players are given complete freedom to create worlds and battle arenas. The first two-game modes were released in 2017 as early access titles and Creative was released on December 6, 2018. Save the World is available only for Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One, while Battle Royale and Creative released for those platforms, in addition for Nintendo Switch, iOS and Android devices. While the first two games have been successful for Epic Games, Fortnite Battle Royale became a resounding success, drawing in more than 125 million players in less than a year and earning hundreds of millions of dollars per month, and since has become a cultural phenomenon. Game Modes Currently, Fortnite is distributed as three different game modes, using the same engine and has similar graphics, art assets, and game mechanics. *''Fortnite: Save the World'' is designed as player-versus-environment game, with four players cooperating towards a common objective on various missions. The game is set after a fluke storm appears across Earth, causing 98% of the population to disappear, and the survivors to be attacked by zombie-like "husks". The players take the role of commanders of home base shelters, collecting resources, saving survivors, and defending equipment that help to either collect data on the storm or to push back the storm. From missions, players are awarded a number of in-game items, which include hero characters, weapon and trap schematics, and survivors, all of which can be leveled up through gained experience to improve their attributes. *''Fortnite Battle Royale'' is a player-versus-player battle royale game for up to 100 players, allowing one to play alone, in a duo, or in a squad (usually consisting of three or four players). Weaponless players airdrop from a "Battle Bus" that crosses the game's map. When they land, they must scavenge for weapons, items, resources, and even vehicles while trying to stay alive and attack other players, eliminating them. Over the course of a round, the safe area of the map shrinks down in size due to an incoming toxic storm; players outside that threshold take damage and can be eliminated if they fail to quickly evacuate. This forces remaining players into tighter spaces and encourages player encounters. The last player, duo, or squad remaining is the winner. *''Fortnite Creative'' is a sandbox game mode, similar to Minecraft in that players are given complete freedom to spawn everything that is within the game on an island, and can create games such as battle arenas, race courses, platforming challenges and more. In the first two modes, players can use their pickaxe to knock down existing structures on the map to collect basic resources that are wood, brick, and metal. Subsequently, in all modes, the player can use these materials to build fortifications, such as walls, floors, and stairs. Such fortification pieces can be edited to add things like windows or doors. The materials used have different durability properties and can be updated to stronger variants using more materials of the same type. Within Save the World this enables players to create defensive fortifications around an objective or trap-filled tunnels to lure husks through. In Battle Royale, this provides the means to quickly traverse the map, protect oneself from enemy fire, or to delay an advancing foe. Players are encouraged to be very creative in designing their fortifications in Creative. All game modes are set to be free-to-play titles, although as of 2019, Save the World is in early access and requires purchase to play. The first two games are monetized through the use of V-Bucks, in-game currency that can be purchased with real-world funds, but also earned through completing missions and other achievements in Save the World. V-Bucks in Save the World can be used to buy piñatas shaped like llamas to gain a random selection of items. In "Battle Royale", V-Bucks can be used to buy cosmetic items like character models or the like, or can also be used to purchase the game's Battle Pass, a tiered progression of customization rewards for gaining experience and completing certain objectives during the course of a "Battle Royale" season. Save The World The "Save the World" mode is described as a co-op sandbox survival game and is about exploration, scavenging items, crafting weapons, building fortified structures, and fighting waves of encroaching monsters. Tim Sweeney, Epic's founder, described the game as "Minecraft meets Left 4 Dead". The game plays in a third-person perspective and cycles between managing one's resources at a safe home base and then going out on missions to complete quests to collect resources and obtain rewards to advance the game's story. In the meta-game, the player has an inventory of weapon and trap schematics, hero characters, defender characters, and support characters, along with collected resources. Schematics are used to construct weapons and traps when on the field. Hero characters represent characters from one of four classes that the player can use while on a mission, as well as used to undertake resource-gathering missions making them unavailable to use until they return from the mission. Defender characters can be summoned to help with defense but only if there are less than four players on a mission. Support characters are used to form various non-playable squads that provide passive bonuses to the player's attack strength, building speed, armor, and health, with additional benefits if the player can match certain characterization attributes within a squad. The player can spend different types of experience points and resources earned as mission rewards, from loot boxes (represented as llama pinatas), or other sources to level up and evolve schematics and characters. For weapons and traps, this generally boosts their effectiveness as well as unlocking additional attribute bonuses, while leveling up hero characters will unlock special skills the character has while in the field. Schematics and characters are generally assigned a rarity, which determines how much they can be leveled and evolved. A player's inventory of schematics and characters is limited, but players can opt to slot anyone they do not need into a collection book to gain rewards when certain collection sets are completed; use one or more of these schematics or characters to transform them into a new random item, or simply retire them to gain back experience points and other resources to free up the inventory slots. The player also can spend skill points, earned by completing missions, and technology points, earned over time, to unlock new skills and technologies in the game's skill and technology trees. These can improve a player's base attributes, attributes that are shared with the other players while on missions, unlock higher levels of evolution for schematics and characters, open up new squad positions, or unlock general skills that players can use in the field. Collectively, the player's progress on these skill and technology trees, their squad composition, and their selected hero character make up the player's current "power level" which relates to what difficulty of missions the player should take and the game's matchmaking services. Also, players can review their current story progress and quests, which can include daily, side, and event quests, which when completed provide in-game currency or resources. The mission is currently divided between four world locations, some available only after progressing far enough in the story, and special locations for timed events and for the Survive the Storm mode. Within a location are several possible mission areas that show the type of mission, the terrain it takes place on, its difficulty rating relative to the player's current power level, and whether the mission is currently under special "storm" conditions that throw random effects, like buffed husks or mini-bosses, into the mission but have potentially better rewards if completed. The player optionally can select a special site that automatically matches them with players at a similar power level and story progression on a random mission for added rewards. Most missions take place on procedurally-generated landscapes. Most missions are based on locating site(s) representing the objectives on the map, build up fortifications around those locations, and then face off against several waves of husks that will try to destroy the objectives. During the completion of these missions, players are generally given a "storm forecast" to know where husks will spawn in as to enhance fortification in that direction, though this direction can change in more difficult missions. Other missions are time-limited, requiring the players to locate and help a number of survivors, build out several radar towers, or clear out a various encampment of husks scattered around the map before time runs out. These missions encourage the players to explore the map and farm for resources (either by searching objects or destroying them with an axe) used to build the fortifications, weapons, ammunition, and traps needed to defend or attack the husks. Players also frequently need to seek out bluglo, a special resource that does not carry over between maps to activate certain mission objectives. Some missions are considered a loss if the objective is destroyed or time runs out, while other missions allow the players to rework their fortifications and start their defense again if the objective is destroyed. Maps will frequently have optional objectives that are discovered through exploration, such as human survivors that need help. Completing these successfully earn immediate in-game rewards such as resources, weapons, and traps. Missions themselves may provide bonus objectives, such as completing the mission within a certain in-game period, using a limited number of fortification pieces, or saving more survivors than the minimum necessary, which affects the quality of rewards the players receive after the successful completion of the main mission. During missions, players can make their fortifications from one of three base materials (wood, brick, and metal), and in a number of configurations, including floors, ceilings, walls, stairs, and ramps; players have the ability to edit these for more configurations, such as adding a door or window to a wall. Each fortification part can be upgraded with more resources of the same type to improve their durability, and when they are damaged, it can be repaired by spending additional resources. Traps, which have a limited number of activation before they fall apart, can be placed on floors, walls, and ceilings, and arranged in means to make them more lethal or effective against husks. Traps may also include beneficial resources for players, such as healing pads, defender posts, and launch pads. Similarly, players can use a range of weapons but these have limited durability that drops as they are used or as a penalty if the player should be downed by husks and need to respawn without the help of allies. Players can construct new weapons, ammo, and traps from gathered resources, or find these from searching containers across the map. During missions, the game progresses through an accelerated day-night cycle; during the day, the husks are more passive and do not generally pose immediate threats, while during the night, bands of husks may spawn in and will aggressively seek out players. One unique mission type is Storm Shield Defense missions. In each of the four world locations, the player is allocated a map that remains persistent, representing the site where their base's storm shield generator is placed, and in the storm mode, the player must return to this map to expand the storm shield, requiring them to add a new objective to defend successfully to continue the story. At any time, the player can enter this map without starting the defense mission, and use their carried-over resources to build out the fortification and traps, or add resources to a special storage area for this map. Fortnite is also able to offer themed-events with a unique progression line, new locations, and rewards based on those themes. The first such event was its Halloween event, "Fortnitemares", that offered Halloween-themed heroes, characters, weapons, and traps (usable outside of the event) by completing numerous objectives. Battle Royale The main gameplay for Fortnite: Battle Royale follows the battle royale genre's standard format: up to 100 players skydive then deploy a glider from the floating bus, known as the 'Battle Bus' onto a consistent map, which includes random distribution of weapons, shield, and other combat support features. The goal is to be the last player (or team, if playing in duos/squads) alive by killing or avoiding other players. Over time, the game's safe zone (representing the eye of a storm that is ravaging the world), decreases in size, and players caught outside the zone will take damage, potentially dying. This directs the surviving players into tighter spaces, forcing player encounters. Players can loot defeated enemies for equipment. Random supply drops will occur during a match, providing random weapons and items. Like in the original Fortnite game, Fortnite Battle Royale plays in a third-person perspective. Fortnite Battle Royale's primary distinction from other battle royale games is the building system. Nearly all objects in the environment can be broken down into materials (wood, stone, and metal), which can then be used to build fortifications of limited durabilities, such as walls, ramps, floors, and roofs. These objects may be used to help traverse the map, protect the player from gunfire, or slow down the progression of other players. The game is free-to-play, supported by microtransactions that allow players to buy "V-Bucks", the game's internal currency. V-Bucks are also shared with the main Fortnite "Save the World" game, which offers players the opportunity to earn V-Bucks by completing missions or daily quests. V-Bucks can then be used to buy cosmetic improvements to the player (heroes, character and weapon skins, and emotes). V-Bucks can also be used to buy Battle Passes which accelerate the rate that a player increases their Tier within the game's "seasons" (each season lasting a few months). By raising their tier, they gain automatic rewards of cosmetic items typically around a theme. Players can still increase tiers without a Battle Pass, albeit at a slower rate. Chapter 1 Season 1: Classic Fortnite Season 1 was the start of the first-ever Item Shop, and the season shop that only lasted until the end of Season 1. The lobby background was Halloween-themed to celebrate Halloween in 2017, and also featured "Fortnitemares". Season 2: Medieval & Disco Fortnite Season 2 was a start of changing the entire Battle Royale game. Since the start of Season 2 on December 14, 2017, the lobby background became Christmas-themed for a part-time, the Season Battle Pass made a debut, and in-game map changes. Season 2 was themed around Medieval and Disco, according to character outfits that were given. The Battle Pass featured 3 knights (Blue Squire, Royale Knight, and Black Knight) and a single Disco-themed character (Sparkle Specialist). The Item Shop also themed around Disco and Christmas-themed outfits to celebrate Christmas in 2017. On January 18, 2019, the Battle Royale map was given 5 new locations, Haunted Hills, Junk Junction, Shifty Shafts, Snobby Shores, and Tilted Towers. Season 3: Outer Space Fortnite Season 3 was a start of events. The season started on February 22, 2018, and was themed around space. The Battle Pass featured 2 Astronauts (Mission Specialist and Moonwalker). The Season characters also featured a numerous amount of outfits in different themes. The Battle Pass also featured Elite Agent, Rust Lord and The Reaper (commonly known as John Wick). On April 11, 2018, Replay Mode was added to simply watch Replays for users to re-watch, record and share, and to also make cinematics. Throughout the last month of Season 3, rumors have spread that Tilted Towers, the most popular location inside the Battle Royale map, would be destroyed by meteors. Weeks later before the Season's ending, meteors start crashing onto the Battle Royale map with players playing. Getting hit by a meteor will not hurt you, but will destroy your builds that can ultimately lead you to fall damage/not sticking the landing, or being unprotected. Season 4: Movies & Superheroes Fortnite Season 4 was the start of changes to a location and live events. Season 4 was themed on Superheroes and a Movie set. It was released on May 1, 2019, and the background lobby shows a crate and vehicles. One of the locations, Dusty Depot, was half-destroyed thanks to a giant meteor hitting a portion of the map, but was extremely exposed in the mini-map. It was widely the most popular area for the last month before the location died down in popularity. Other small meteors did hit other places, which spread hop rocks, a floating crystal that gives you low gravity abilities for several seconds. On May 7, 2019, Fortnite announced a collaboration with Avengers during the recent release of 'Infinity War' for a limited time mashup mode. On July 2, 2019, the first-ever in-game event happened. A rocket inside a mountain was added to the game a few weeks after Season 4's release. Out of no-where, sirens could be heard near the mountain. The rocket eventually started to launch. After the rocket was launched it went up in the sky and a section separated, the section of the rocket started going down, targeting Tilted Towers using 4 laser beams. The rocket was about to destroy Tilted Towers, when it was consumed by a rift. The rocket was then teleported above Moisty Mire, and rocketed around the map until it was teleported next to a mountain. The rocket then emerges near loot lake, blasted into the sky, and formed a giant rift. The rift stayed up there during the rest of Season 4 and slowly expanded. The motive for the destruction of Dusty Depot and the rocket was because an alien (who's outfit name is 'The Visitor'), used the giant meteor as an escape pod and landed onto Earth. The rocket was used to return home. After the Rocket event, a certain object would be removed. Examples like the Durrr Burger in Greasy Grove and things would also be added. Season 5: Time Travel Fortnite Season 5 was released on July 12, 2019 and was themed around time traveling. The rocket event was the reasoning for the map's change yet again. When the Rocket teleported over Moisty Mire, it made the location a desert, creating Paradise Palms. A portion of the Rocket hit Anarchy Acres, which created Lazy Links. And when the rocket was rifted next to a mountain, it made a village on top (which is now considered 'Viking Village', but it's still unnamed in-game). However, Loot Lake did not get affected until later on. On August 24, 2019, The rift (or crack) on top was still there, and which it created lightning. In the desert area, a giant Lightning Cube was made. The cube can hurt you if you attempt to hurt it if you're close enough to it. Whenever it is being hit, the Cube returns fire by striking a flash of lightning to the nearest person. Every 45 minutes, the Cube would move. In certain areas, the Lightning Cube created 7 symbols across the Map, and during the process of creating these symbols, it created a low-gravity zone. If you were to be eliminated thanks to the cube, the feed would show the symbols by random (much like a glitch). The Lightning Cube made it's final approach to Loot Lake. Once it landed inside of Loot Lake river, the Lightning Cube was dissolving, and then the entire water was bouncy. The bouncy lake only lasted for 3 days before the release of Season 6. Season 6: Darkness & Halloween Fortnite Season 6 was released on September 27, 2018 and was themed around darkness, another way of celebrating Halloween 2018. At the Season's start, The bouncy Loot Lakee re-created the Lightning Cube, but created a floating Island, with the house in the Middle of Loot Lake floating. Eventually, the Island starting making it's moves as well, grabbing parts of the ground that had the Lightning Cube's symbols on it. before returning to Loot Lake, the middle area of the map where a symbol was pressed onto the ground, the grounds that were grabbed by the Floating Island remained floating in the centered area. On October 24, 2018, Fortnite celebrated it's 2nd anniversary "Fortnitemares", and added Cube Monsters (simply known as Zombies from Save The World). The Floating Island was also broken into pieces the same day of it's update. The Lightning Cube started to melt before creating the famous "Butterfly Event" that took place on November 4, 2018. During the event, the Lightning Cube made it's final melt, then started to spin faster and faster, and also becoming brighter. After it was spinning rapidly, it exploded, and brought everyone in a dimension called the Nexus. After floating around for a while taking a view at the dimension, a giant rift started to form. It took the shape of a giant butterfly, and started to shrink while moving over and around a player. A cut-scene comes in; the player stuck out their finger, and the butterfly landed on it. Then another flash of light appeared, and the players were back on the island via a rift, showing parts of the floating Island on the ground, and creating lightness. The Cube Monsters were removed and the floating Symbols from the center of the Island had fallen to the ground. Season 7: Ice Storm A few days before Season 7 was released on December 7, 2018, Ice cubes were showing up on the bottom left of the Island. When it eventually caught up, it created a large snow area, covering 2 areas, Flush Factory, and Greasy Grove. 12 hours later, Risky Reels was removed by a giant stone, which was called "The Block". The Block was used for fans to create a small world inside that Block in Fortnite's New Creative mode, that was released the day of Season 7's release, that will remain in-game for one week. Creative Mode was only early-access it's first week, meaning players who had purchased the Season 7 battle pass could go in Creative. After a week, The Block had been changing once a week thanks to the player's building an area for The Block in Creative Mode. On January 15, 2019, a mysterious Ice Orb was floating above Polar Peak unexpectedly. Unlike the Lightning Cube, the orb does not hurt you, nor can you hurt it. You were able to see what was inside the Orb, by going to build mode and showing your unbuilt wall/stair, and you were able to view what was inside, which was 'The Ice King', an outfit from the Season 7 Battle Pass at max tier (100). 3 days later, a live event took place called the "Ice Storm Event". When the event started, The Ice King broke out of the ice orb. He proceeded to make a giant projection of himself which took form over the ocean. He waved his hand back and forwards a few times before casting it forward, with the large projection mimicking his movements. After he cast his hand forward, the entire map was blanketed in snow, and also created snow monsters (very similar to the cube monsters). On January 30, 2019, the Snow Monsters were removed, and the snow was starting to melt from one side of the map to the other, making it normal once again. On February 2, 2019, famous Musician Marshmello decided to make a live virtual concert inside Fortnite. This had been planned a few days before due to the stage being built, and was leaked by hearing Marshmello's songs in Replay Mode. When the Event took place, it was the first time you only had to go to one game mode, and it was a simple Team Rumble game, and in the Middle of the games, the concert started. Virtual Marshmello started to DJ and have a crowd of Fortnite fans. This concert was roughly 10 minutes long and featured multiple of Marshmello's songs. As the songs cycled, the stadium got different special effects (anti-gravity, skydiving, etc). At the end of the event, all players were transported into a rift and also had fireworks for a few minutes. Marshmello did this again 12 hours later. During a CouRage stream that Marshmello was in, he claimed that the voicing was live, not pre-recorded. Season 8: Pirates Fortnite Season 8 started on February 28, 2019, and it themed around Pirates. A volcano had transformed, removing Wailing Woods and Lazy Links. In the area, Lazy Links was replaced with Lazy Lagoon, which has a giant wooden ship and several buildings. and Wailing Woods was replaced with Sunny Steps, a place with temple-styled shelters. The backstory of the Volcano being added was because "The Prisoner" (a Battle Royale outfit that could be obtained after completing 60 weekly challenges in Season 7) was locked up inside Polar Peak, where The Ice King (an outfit in the Season 7 battle pass at tier 100) lived located in Polar Peak. The Prisoner then went on to escape the Prison, head to the opposite side of where Polar Peak is, and create his own palace, which would be the volcano. An unusual helicopter had landed in the game, starting near where the volcano had evolved. It had then made rotations left of the map near Lonely Lodge, then the desert area, and then to the snow area. It was believed to be used by an outfit named "Tech Ops" that was in the daily Fortnite Item Shop with the in-game description "Overtake the Battlefield" Later on the weeks, digsites had been implemented in the game. The helicopter made it's way to Dusty Divot, where another digsite took place, but was filled with more lava. On April 4, 2019, Fortnite released a teaser called "Ruin is coming...", meaning some disintegration may be coming to Fortnite. The image shown is a light-up orange eyes that could be the mysterious outfit that might show up soon, after having enough challenges released. Continuing with the Digsite at Look Lake, the digsite has dig a giant metal door, or a doorway to an underground location. When standing on it, you can hear echo sounds. The final digsite was located at the center of Loot Lake, the same spot the exploding Lightning Cube took place. The helicopter has also landed at the Loot Lake area, to keep eye of what might go on. When the digging has been completed, the results shows a Loot Lake getaway, showing a huge metal platform, surrounding a giant vault, that might open in the near-future. After finding the mysterious getaway, a Rune had started floating around the map, similar to the Lightning Cube moving around the map. It slowly moves a few meters around the map every 10 minutes. It's final location was at the Gateway in Loot Lake. After 4 more runes were active, the door opened and brought everyone to the nexus to pick a weapon to unvault. A massive orb known as the Zero Point was contained in the vault. Season 9: Future Season 10: Nostalgia Chapter 2 Season 1 Season 2: Spies Creative A creative mode launched on December 6, 2018, coincident with the start of Season 7 of Fortnite Battle Royale. Here, each player has access to a private, persistent island on which they construct buildings and add and manipulate objects as desired. Players are able to invite friends to this island, and participate in unofficial games such as race tracks or jumping courses. Initially, only players who bought the Battle Pass could get their own private island, but players who didn't purchase it got access to this game mode for free on December 13. Reception With all modes of Fortnite still considered to be early access, journalists have yet to provide comprehensive reviews of any mode. The Save the World mode achieved over one million players by August 2017, just prior to the release of Battle Royale. Fortnite Battle Royale became a significant financial success for Epic Games, leading them to separate the teams between Save the World and Battle Royale to provide better support for both modes. Within two weeks of release, over 10 million players had played the mode, and by June 2018, just after the Nintendo Switch release, had reached 125 million players. Revenue from Fortnite Battle Royale during the first half of 2018 had been estimated in the hundreds of millions of dollars per month, with total 2018 revenue estimated at $2.4 billion by analysis firm SuperData Research. Fortnite Battle Royale has also become a cultural online phenomenon, with several celebrities reporting they play the game, and athletes using Fortnite emotes as victory celebrations. A notable streaming event in March 2018, with streamer Ninja playing Fortnite Battle Royale alongside Drake, Travis Scott, Kim DotCom, and Pittsburgh Steelers wide receiver JuJu Smith-Schuster, broke viewership records for Twitch to date, and led to Epic arranging a Fortnite Battle Royale pro–am with 50 pairs of streamers and professional players matched with celebrities at E3 2018 in June 2018. Epic Games has developed organized esports competitions around Fortnite Battle Royale, such as the inaugural US$30 million Fortnite World Cup tournament that took place in July 2019. There has also been growing concern over Fortnite Battle Royale's draw toward young children, emphasized with the release of the mobile client. Parents and teachers had expressed concern that students are being distracted and drawn away from school work due to playing Fortnite. Concerns have also been raised about the impact that playing a game involving repeated depictions of gun violence may have on young children. Awards In 2017, the game was nominated for "Best Co-op Game" by PC Gamer,[33] and for "Best Spectator Game" by IGN.[34] In 2018, the game won the award for Best Ongoing Game by PC Gamer[35] and IGN,[36] the latter of which nominated it for "Best Nintendo Switch Game", "Best Mobile Game", and "Best Action Game".[37][38][39] References External Links *Official website Subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: April 7, 2018. *2 million subscribers: June 7, 2018. *3 million subscribers: August 10, 2018. *4 million subscribers: October 27, 2018. *5 million subscribers: March 8, 2019. *6 million subscribers: July 18, 2019. *7 million subscribers: July 31, 2019. *8 million subscribers: November 20, 2019. Videos Gallery Fortnite.jpg|YouTube Icon FortniteLogo.svg.png|Logo Fornite2.jpg This page was created by EpicNinjaDude37 on June 12, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views